Rainy days
by DWMALover
Summary: Maka and Soul get into alittle fight and Maka runs off, will she realize she has feelings for her parnter. Bad summary I know, but I'm new here. Rating T for some language.


**Yo, this is my Frist FanStory (Yay,I guess -_-) Maka and Soul "The Custest and Awesomest couple ever!"-DWMALover's opinion.**

**I also Don't own SoulEater or it's characters, I wish I did but I don't (Pout _)**

**Please Enjoy! P.S. [It's Maka's Pov]**

* * *

_**Rainy days**_

Tears fell down my pale cheeks, as I ran down the sidewalk that headed away from my apartment spatted beneath my feet as stepped into rain puddles, while I remebered my fight with Soul. "Shut up Soul, all you care about is yourself!" I said yelling at my white haired partner, Soul repiled barking back "What the hell are you talking about Maka!?" A tear fell down my cheek as I repiled yelling back "You never thank me for what I do for you!" Soul gritted his and pointed at me "Do know how many fuckin times I've saved and protected you!?" The tears started to pour out of my eyes, and I said while running to the door "I HATE YOU!"(End of flash-back) I stopped running and stood in the pouring rain, feeling the hard rain drops fall on my head and my shoulders. I grabbed my right arm and clenched it, as I closed my eyes trying to stop the tears from flowing out of my olive colored eyes. I started to shake from my soaking wet closet pressing up against my already freezeing skin, I slowly opened my eye and mumbled "I-I'm s-sorry.." I fell to my knee's on the cold, wet, and hard pavement, I covered my face with my ice cold hands and repeated "I'm s-sorry." I shivered and uncovered my face looking up at the gray cloudy sky, a blush covered my cheeks and a single tear fell down my right cheek "Soul...I don't hate you,I'm just to weak to show you how I really feel." I dropped my head and looked into a tiny rain puddle at edge of my knee's, my eye's quickly widened when I saw someone standing behide me.

I jerked my head around seeing my weapon standing there with an umbrella in his hand, he gently smiled and put his hand out for mine "Did you think I wouldn't come look for you?" Tears swelled up and I jumped up from the cold hard ground into my partners warm arms, Soul took a step back from me jumping at him, that made him drop the umbrealla and his eyes widened. I shoved my blush burnt face into his warm and soft neck, and squeezed him harder, I sturdered and my knees starter to feel weak "S-Soul I'm sorry, I'm j-just so stupid...I didn't mean what I said." Soul narrowed his eyes and he gently smiled while he wrapped his caressing arms around my back, holding my freezeing cold body. Soul whispered while rubbing my back "Don't be sorry, cool guys don't get mad at there meister." I slightly smiled and slowly closed my tear filled eyes, Soul held my head and said concered "God you're really cold, we need to get you home." I backed away from Soul and wiped my eyes with my my fisted hand and I nodded yes. Soul picked up the umbrella and shook out the water inside of it, he took off his coat and headed it to me "Here wear this you need it the more than I do." I took the coat and slipped it on easly because of it begin alittle too big for me, Soul pulled me over to his side, entwined his finger with mine. He postioned the umbrella so it could cover both from the cold rain, Soul looked forward and said while lightly tugging my hand "Come let's go , it's fricken cold." I couldn't tell if he was blushing or if it was from the cold air, I slightly smiled and gripped his hand. We headed home in the pouring rain, and I couldn't wait till we there, but most important thing was being with my parnter,my roomate, my Soul, the one I love...

**All Done!**

**Sorries for it begin short, But I love the part when they hold hands, and another sorry for a bad summary.**

**Reveiw and Fav if you like, No pressure.**

**Hope You liked it**

* * *

_**From SoulEater Characters**_

_**O/O**_

_**How to be Cool**_

_** white hair and Red eyes**_

_** Sharp teeth**_

_** sexy in suits**_

_** wear Girly HEADBANDS~3**_

_**O/O**_


End file.
